All it Takes is a Sack of Flour
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Casper High has its first ever all-boys lock in where Dash and Kwan decide to pull a little prank on Danny (no PP, One-Shot)


**A/N: I'm not very committed to doing this but I mean I said I would so here we go.**

 **I had this idea a long time ago but I wasn't sure what to do with it until another user (AwesomeRiana) wrote a ton of one-shots appropriately titled "Wonderful One-Shots" and had this idea in the author's note.**

 **So here's a poorly written one-shot about a boy's lock-in at Casper High School**.

* * *

Normally, Danny would absolutely dread the idea of going to an all boys lock-in. He would have no excuse to leave if a ghost attacked and the only thing in the room other than teenage boys was their incredibly strong BO.

The only thing that really convinced him to go was his parents and their new invention: The Fenton something-or-other. He didn't manage to get the name but he did pick up on it's use.

Basically it forced ghosts to contort into a cubed shape so they could safely store them in boxes they couldn't get out of.

As if that wasn't enough to convince Danny to go, the Box ghost was all over those boxes in a matter of seconds.

So there he stood in the middle of his room, the sun just beginning to set as he packed his belongings in the purple backpack he brought to school. Nothing much just some black pajamas, a toothbrush, his pillow and a blanket.

Once that was taken care of, he was headed to Tucker's where they'd meet and walk down to the school together.

* * *

The Lock-In started at 6:00 on the dot. The boys were limited to the gym, locker rooms and the bathrooms within them. Mr. Lancer would be the supervisor for the night.

Right away everyone got into their little cliques: jocks, band geeks, nerds, drama kids and so on.

Then sat Tucker and Danny alone in the corner of the room.

The screen from Tucker's PDA reflected off his glasses, lighting up the entire corner in the process. Through the frames, Danny watched his friend tap rapidly in an attempt to hack some sort of gaming system.

The halfa took a break to scanned the room for possible exits if necessary. High windows lined the walls to the right of the gym and a ventilation system opened up by the closed bleachers. The door leading to the track was currently locked with an alarm. Once everyone was asleep, he could just phase through the walls.

So he sat for hours, making small-talk with his technology-loving friend, the two sharing a laugh every once in a while. It was nice to just talk for once without worrying about some upcoming threat.

Them the lights went off and Mr. Lancer told everyone to quiet down.

Of course, in an echoey room full of teens, that was almost impossible but by 2am everyone had fallen asleep, even Danny.

That was when Dash got out of his sleeping bag, woke Kwan up and got prepared to pull the ultimate prank.

The two giggled as they opened their lockers to reveal bags upon bags of flour.

"Let's get this open and, when I say go, we'll pour it all over Fentonia and his geek friend," Dash said, an evil smirk overtaking his features.

Kwan giggled, "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

They tiptoed across the gym towards the corner our halfa and his friend slept peacefully.

"1," Dash whispered.

"2."

"3!"

The flour poured from the sacks like waterfalls all over Danny's face. He stood almost instantly, choking on the dust in the air and wiping his eyes awake.

"What was that!?" She shouted, waking up almost everyone in the room. A orchestra of groans filled the room and soon everyone was left stairing straight in Danny's direction.

Every single one of them had the same surprised expression on their faces. Jaws were dragging on the floor, drool spilling from them as eyes wider than anything Danny's ever seen looked directly at him.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion before feeling a tug on his pant leg. The halfa looked down to see Tucker looking up at him with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not sure if you noticed..." he began "but your hair is white."

Danny froze, "I...uh..." he stuttered.

One of the A-Listers was the first to speak up, "dude you look exactly like Danny Phantom."

Another one of the A-Listers with brown hair sporting a basketball jersey called out, "that's what I keep telling you!"

Danny wasn't exactly sure what to say to this.

Eyes never veered from his direction as students began murmering causing Mr. Lancer to wake up. Sleepily he said, "Crossing the Wire, students, what is going on in here?"

After rubbing his eyes awake, it didn't take long before his question had been answered.

What on Earth was Daniel doing and why did he look so much like the town hero?

An uncertain, "I can explain," was what ultimately stopped the chatter as everyone tentatively listened to who they previously thought was just another loser, "the only reason my hair looks like this is because I have really bad bed head and-"

He was cut off when that same someone wearing the basketball jersey called out, "dude just give it up already!"

Yeah right.

So after waiting about ten minutes listening to Danny attempt to explain his attire, everyone just pretended to go with it. It was almost 4am and they just wanted to get to sleep.

Danny shook his head violently like a dog in an attempt to get the flour out. It worked a bit but this was going to take a shower and blow dryer to get out.

He gave up and went to sleep.

* * *

For the most part, everyone was awake by 12:00 with a few exceptions.

Danny being one of them.

He didn't fall to sleep an hour and a half later due to all of the anxiety about his story not holding up. So while he counted sheep people began discussing what had happened over night.

"Do you think he's actually Danny Phantom?" Someone asked.

"He looked like it but that's impossible! Danny Phantom is a ghost. Danny Fenton isn't dead."

"Does it matter? Last night proves everything I've been trying to explain for months now!"

"Nobody cares, Wes."

Half an hour of debating passed before Lester made a statement, "Does it really matter? We don't know what happened but whatever it was, Danny clearly doesn't want us knowing about it. So let's keep what happened last night between us. Don't spread rumors or make theories. He's keeping it a secret for a reason so let's help him out a bit here."

Dash nodded in agreement, "for the first time, I'm going to follow the plan of a nerd."

With that, everyone was in, even Mr. Lancer.

* * *

Throughout the week, Danny's classmates made everything easier for him in the most subtle way possible.

Dash's violence was not minimized to a bit of name calling. Nothing big just a few puns off Danny's last name here and there.

When Danny asked to go to the bathroom, Mr. Lancer would allow it. If the boy missed a test, he'd give him extra time to retake it. If he was late to class, he wouldn't mark him tardy.

Overall, everyone was just a little nicer and made Danny's life a little easier.

For the first time all year, Danny felt his stress begin to fade away.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so it's short, definitely rushed and littered with typos but here it is. It's currently 2am and I, much like Danny throughout the entire series, want sleep.**

 **So I will upload this and check for errors tomorrow (no promises, I'm going to be on a plane for five hours so I might not have any time)**

 **Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed, please review.**

 **If you want to read my other revelation one-shots that I didn't write at 2am, check out "My Ice Core", "Random Run-In" and "No Ghosts Allowed!"**

 **With that, I'm going to end it here. Thanks for reading and once again don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts. That's all, bye!**


End file.
